vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fukurou
Summary Fukuro was a member of the CP9. He was first introduced in the Enies Lobby Arc. Like most One Piece characters, Fukuro has a noticeable quirk and his is that he has a big mouth (both figuratively and literally), such as revealing that Jabra’s girlfriend had dumped him. He was one of the agents tasked with both killing the Straw Hats and protecting one of the potential keys that could unlock Robin’s handcuffs. He faces off against Franky and ultimately loses. Later on, he escaped Enies Lobby along with the rest of CP9, but his current whereabouts are unknown. Power and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Fukurou. He also calls himself “Lover of Rumors”. His epithet is ‘Fukuro The Silent’. Origin: One Piece Gender: Male. Age: 29 (Pre-Timeskip). 31 (Post-Timeskip). Classification: Martial artist. Assassin. Cipher Pol agent. Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rokushiki user, Acrobatics, Body Control and Damage Reduction (via Kami-e and Tekkai), Statistics Amplification (via Soru and Tekkai), Pseudo-Flight (via Geppou), Air Manipulation (via Rankyaku), Information Analysis (Can measure the physical strength of the people with Te-Awase), Afterimage Creation Attack Potency: Town level (comparable to Blueno, matched Franky) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Kumadori), higher with Soru. Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level, higher with Tekkai. Stamina: Very High (can take many hits from Franky) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with Rankyaku. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Trained in the Rokushiki style, has great skills in battle. Weaknesses: He can't use Geppou with one leg if he's charging more than his own weight. He blurts out things inconsiderately. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Geppo (Moon Step): allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. * Tekkai (Iron Mass): hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. ** Tekkai Dama (Iron Ball): Fukurou starts spinning and uses Tekkai to enhance the power of his tackle. ** Super Cartwheel Iron Ball: Fukurou uses Geppou in mid-air and spins with the opponent grabbed to him to splatter him against a solid object. * Shigan (Finger Gun): A close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. His Shigan's shape is derived from the shape of the finger, hence the hit of Shigan will have more of an impact on Luffy's rubber body (which normally reflects bullets) if it is sharper than the round bullet and resembles more modern bullets. ** Dugong (Solid Beast): Using the speed of the Shigan, Fukurou gives a heavy punch to the opponent. ** Solid Beast Supreme Technique: Owl Strike: Fukurou rushes a barrage of punches over the opponent from many angles. * Rankyaku (Storm Leg): A powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of the appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. * Soru (Shave): allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. * Kami-e (Paper Drawing): makes the user's body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. ** Paper Slime: Fukurou's body shifts its shape in order to avoid incoming attacks making him to look like a skeletonless body. * Te-Awase: The special ability to measure Doriki. However, this ability doesn’t take Devil Fruit powers into consideration, only physical strength. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 7